


Day Off

by SerenStone



Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Original Ghosts, Original Guardians - Freeform, We Stan Ghosts in this House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenStone/pseuds/SerenStone
Summary: Prompt from Destcember 2019's Day 5: Day Off
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583290
Kudos: 8





	Day Off

“Okay, that’s it.”

“What is?” Katya-7 asked, carefully removing her armor.

“This!” Astrophel cried. “All of this. Done. That’s it.” Katya leveled a flat look at the ghost. “We are taking a break. A real one. Not one of your working vacations.”

Katya considered the build up on the treads of her boots. “I could sleep,” she admitted.

“ _Finally_ ,” the ghost cried and powered up the jumpship, setting it on a course and on its way without consulting her. “Get all of that off. I’ll run it through the scrubbers. You are going to sleep for at least eight hours and then you’re going to do nothing productive for at least twelve hours, after which you will sleep again.”

Katya’s face plate twitched but she kept her silence, choosing obedience rather than conversation. When Astrophel was this worked up it was easier to just follow along until he focused on something else. She placed her armor in the scrubber bin and settled herself on the cot and powered herself down for a defrag.

When she woke they were touching down at the Tower. She shrugged on some clothes and shoes, taking only a pistol and a single knife. “If I don’t have something I’ll have to explain myself,” she sighed at Astrophel when he hovered in her path to the door. He grumbled at her but let her leave the jump ship. After wandering the marketplace for a while she settled herself at a table with a pot of tea and watched the comings and goings.

“This is different,” Shry’s voice came from one side. 

“I’ve been ordered to take the day off,” Katya explained, pouring Shry a cup of tea as she sat down. 

“Zavala-” 

“Astrophel,” she corrected instantly.

Shry’s face cleared and she smiled indulgently. “That makes a lot more sense. I imagine a break will be good for him; he gets so wound up sometimes.”

Katya considered her words. It was tempting to be offended that Shry could be implying that she knew Katya’s ghost better but it was honestly true. Shry and Astrophel had been friends for longer than Katya had been a Guardian. And Astrophel did tend to get overwrought at times. “Maybe I should take small, frequent breaks for him. Do you think it would help?”

“I wouldn’t know for certain without talking with him about it but my guess is that he would appreciate the thought.”

Katya nodded thoughtfully. “He told me I was taking a day off and then immediately took my chores from me. I imagine I need to give him his own day off just to get him to understand my purpose.”

“More than likely. He’s absolutely nuts, but he’s a sweetheart.”

Katya’s lips twitched into a rare smile. “Mostly nuts.”


End file.
